


Keep You Close

by Bittodeath



Series: BoKuroo Week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A confused dork, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Nervousness, Pregnancy, fem!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Bokuto loves Sunday mornings, when he gets to be with his girlfriend.He loves them even more when said girlfriend is wearing his t-shirt.





	

Bokuto opened his eyes lazily. He felt comfortably warm, his legs tangled in the sheets, his naked back warming to the morning sun coming in through the window. He blinked the sleep away: there was no sign of Tetsu’s presence in the bed. Groaning, he patted the mattress around him but no, nothing: she had gotten up quite some time ago. Slowly, he willed himself out of bed, rolling to the side before pulling on his abandoned sweatpants that had been cut above the knee. His hair was a disaster, he realized when he crossed the mirror in the corridor. He looked like some wild beast just getting out of hibernation.

He could smell warm coffee and pancakes, and his stomach growled. He followed the scent to the kitchen, and his heart stopped. Kuroo was sitting on the countertop, a warm mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows in her hands, her legs crossed. Her long dark hair was curling and flowing over her shoulders and her breasts, down to her waist, framing her face. Her eyes were half-closed as she hummed to herself, and she was only wearing a t-shirt. Bokuto’s volleyball uniform, to be precise. It barely covered her upper thighs, her long legs dangling and taunting him.

Then she saw him, smiled and opened her arms wide after setting down her mug. He quickly closed the distance between them, burying his face in her shoulder and curling against her.

“Tetsu~” he whined, “what did I do to deserve you?”

She chuckled and held him tight, parting her legs around him to try to wrap her body around his. He looked up, peppering her neck with kisses.

“You smell like me”, he said with a sleepy smile, tugging gently at the shirt. “I like it.”

She ruffled his hair, long fingernails scratching gently under his head and turning him to putty in her arms. She was surprised he didn’t actually started to purr.

“I thought you didn’t like it when I steal your clothes”, she said, her voice soft and gentle.

He groaned.

“You look too hot in them”, he replied, “I don’t want other guys looking at you.”

She hummed.

“So it’s okay if it’s just the two of us?”  
“I might die of a heart attack but yeah”, he mumbled against her skin, his hand sliding up under the shirt, against the soft skin of her thigh. His hand roamed higher and he pulled away, staring at her. “You did this on purpose.”

She grabbed her mug again, sipping it quietly and munching on the marshmallows, seemingly not caring about her boyfriend’s hands on her ass. She wasn’t avoiding his eyes but her skin was slowly turning red as he didn’t look away. She finished her drink and put the mug down in the sink beside them, and he pulled her into a kiss. Her lips were soft and warm from the hot chocolate and she tasted like it – like the sugar of marshmallow and chocolate, she tasted of winter evenings and he loved it. He pulled away and tucked one of her wild strands behind her ear, fingers combing carefully through her mane.

“I am”, he started, pausing to breathe, “so in love with you.”

She blushed under his amorous gaze, feeling like she was fifteen again and meeting the guy who would steal her heart for the first time. He had changed, somewhat. Grown taller. Bigger. A bit – just a bit – more mature. And still he was the same, the guy who made her laugh until she couldn’t breathe anymore, who took her for wild rides on his motorbike, who competed against her to see who could eat the most hamburgers. And he still looked at her the same, the same as that day when he had first kissed her in the rain after running after her, and he had given her his volleyball shirt to change into.

“I love you too”, she answered. “And I’m going to continue stealing your t-shirts until I can buy myself some more.” Her beaming smile wavered. “And your sweatpants too.”

He chuckled.

“They are way too big on you; you’ll find yourself in your underwear more often than not.” He paused. “Not that I don’t like the idea but focusing when you’re completely dressed is already difficult; it is impossible when you’re half-naked.”

She was looking at him with a fond smile.

“Not if I put on some weight”, she answered, grabbing the hands that had wandered under her shirt. “Especially here”, she said, placing one on her breast, “and here.”

Her fingers were trembling as she put his hand against her belly. Bokuto looked at her in confusion.

“Tetsu”, he said, “what are you trying to say? I don’t understand.”

She laughed.

“I see that, you big dummy. I should have gone with my first idea and the popping package to get you to understand.”  
“Popping package?” he repeated, even more confused.  
“Wait a second”, she said, sliding from the countertop before coming back with a cube-shaped present-box. “I know you’d prefer if I’d put the ribbon on myself but that’s not the subject here”, she said, and Bokuto could feel she was getting nervous, and he didn’t understand why. “Here”, she said, thrusting the box into his hands.

He carefully untied the red ribbon before taking off the lid and a card popped up with a honking sound and colourful confetti. He jumped back in surprise, laughing at his own reaction before he realized there was something written on the card, in Kuroo’s beautifully messy handwriting.

“Congratulations, Daddy!” he read out loud.

The box fell to the floor with a thump as he stared at her in shock. She was wringing her hands nervously, pulling on the hem of her shirt and he felt all air leaving his lungs.

“Oh my God”, he said, “you’re gonna be a Dad.”

She snorted at his phrasing and he realized his mistake.

“Wait no I’m gonna be a Dad; you’re gonna be a Mom ohmygodohmygodohmygod Tetsu I’m panicking what am I supposed to do?!”

This time, she laughed, loud and earnest. That was the Bokuto she knew, the one she loved. He joined her in laughter, grabbed her waist and spun her around before kissing her with perhaps a bit too much force. Then he dropped to his knees, wrenched the shirt up and pressed his ear to her belly. She laughed even louder.

“What the hell are you doing, dummy?”

She pulled him up and kissed him again. Kuroo could feel Bokuto’s hands trembling on her hips as he pulled off the shirt and dropped it on the floor. His gaze lingered on her, as if taking a new appreciation, and he lifted her up, carrying her back to their bedroom.

“I love you”, he murmured once more against her lips. “I’m so happy and so confused Tetsu, my heart is going to explode.”

She simply smiled, her usual Cheshire cat smile, and pushed him against the mattress.

“Let me take the lead.”

His throat suddenly felt dry, as he drowned in her golden eyes. He felt lucky to have her. And would do anything to keep her.


End file.
